


Hummus and Corriander Sandwiches

by TheRobronLife



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Daddy Robron, Fluff, Hummus and Corriander Sandwiches, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRobronLife/pseuds/TheRobronLife
Summary: Snapshots of Robron as daddies and their sons experiencing Daddy Roberts favourite Sandwich





	Hummus and Corriander Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> Just something a little silly. Please enjoy xx

**The First Try**

'Here you go my man!' Robert said, placing a sandwich on a light marron plastic plate in front of his four year old son, Jacob. Aaron was at a business meeting and so he was looking after the kids.

'Daddy what's in it?'

'Hummus and corriander! Eat up!' He said as he lifted three year old Teddy in his chair, with his own sandwich on a light blue plastic plate. Robert took a bite of his own sandwich, going 'hmm' enthusiastically as Jacob copied. Teddy on the other hand just peeled the bread off and licked it, face scrunching up as he dropped the bread on his plate.

'Eww!' He went, as Robert put his sandwich down and cleaned his mouth up.

'Don't like it?' Teddy shook his head quickly. Robert then turned to Jacob who looked at him blankly, a small bite taken out of his sandwich.

'No?' Robert asked. Jacob shook his head slowly in reply.

'Thats ok. At least you tried it, but you need to eat something. How about ham sandwiches?'

'And ketchup!' Yelled Jacob.

 

** Lunchbox**

'So, good day?' Robert asked as he took Jacobs bag and sorted through it. Aaron picked them up as Robert had work to do.

'Yep!' Jacob said as he and Teddy went over to play.

'No boys, get changed first!' Aaron reminded. He smiled as Jacob took Teddy by the hand up to their rooms.

'Bless them' he said, giving Robert a kiss as he binned an apple core and some banana peel. Robert turned and kissed him back.

'He's eaten everything!'

'Yeah, all his fruit and cereal bars, drank all his water and juice. Oh, well, not completely everything.' He pulled out a plastic bag with two slice of hummus and corriander sandwiches, with a small bite taken out of one of the slice.

'He didn't eat it!' Robert exclaimed, almost hurt.

'Robert, no one on this earth, apart from you, likes hummus and corriander sandwiches!'

'I know. I just keep forgetting.' He turned as the boys came down the stairs.

'Jakie?'

'Yes Daddy?'

'You not like Daddy's sandwiches?'

'No. I like Daddy Aarons ham and ketchup sandwiches better.' He went back to playing with his toys, as Aaron flicked his hand near Roberts ear, making his wrists click. 'Stop! That noise is disgusting!'

'Just like your sandwiches then!'

 

**H** **igh School**

'Yo, Jay. Coming to the canteen?' Asked Sam as they left for lunch.

'Yeah mate. Scotts buying lunch so we can save a table.

The two boys sat down, both reaching into their bags to take out their lunches.

'Got the sarnies Jay?' Sam asked, as Jacob handed over the hummus and corriander sandwiches his dad still makes for him.

'Just gimme the bag back after so it looks like I've eaten it.'

'Don't understand why you don't like it mate!' Sam asked, before he took a big bite.

'It's disgusting!'

'It's brilliant. Your dad must be a chef.'

'Think he used to be....' He paused as Scott came up to them both.

'Forgot your money again?' He asked, as Scott slowly nodded.

'Yo, Tedz! Sarnie!' He shouted to the table in front, his younger brother reaching into his bag and bringing out his own hummus and corriander sandwich and chucking it over to Scott.

'Cheers pal. Your dads are the best!' Scott said as he took a bite, making Jacob nearly gag.

 

**Finally!**

'Grandaddies!' Called out Robert and Aarons granddaughter Annie, as their son Teddy came round to visit. The two men both gave her a massive hug, before hugging their son.

'Alright mate?' They both asked

'Yeah, I've missed you two!'

'Right, well you must be starving. I'm making bacon rolls.'

'Ooh, lovely.'

'Do you want some bacon rolls Princess?'

'No, I want Grandad Roberts special sandwiches.'

'What, hummus and corriander?' Aaron asked as little Annie nodded her head.

'Yay! Right, lets wash our hands and you can help me make them!' Robert said as he brought Annie to the sink.

'I have to constantly make then at home. Its stinks the whole kitchen out!' Teddy said as shook his head fondly.

'Yeah, but she's ya princess and you'd do anything.'

'Of course I would, even if it does bring back bad memories. Why does he think it makes a good sandwich?'

'I dunno mate. How about Daddy makes you his special bacon sarnies yeah?' Aaron cooed as he squeezed his sons face.

'Dad! Stop!' He laughed.


End file.
